Non pas Tony
by ncistivafic
Summary: One-shot écrit il y a longtemps pour un concours, il fallait inventer la suite d'un début de fiction. Celui ci concerne la disparition de Tony en mer alors qu'il était à bord d'un bateau qui a fait naufrage; entraînant les réactions de l'équipe et la suite de leur vie après cette terrible nouvelle. Laissez moi votre avis! ;)


Non, non pas Tony...

 _Cela faisait 1 an et demi que Tony, Ziva et Mcgee avaient été muté au 4 coins du monde. 1 an et demi qu'Abby pleurait tous les soirs en regardant les photos des jeunes agents._  
 _Un matin, une jeune femme, brune aux yeux noisette foncé s'avança avec un berceau dans la main gauche. Elle avançait timidement, en regardant tous les locaux avant de rejoindre les bureaux de l'agent Gibbs._

\- Gibbs... _murmura-t-elle_  
\- Ziva tu es là..  
\- Pourquoi avoir demandé à mon père de revenir alors que je devais revenir dans 2 mois?  
\- Ziva, le navire où Tony a embarqué il y a plus d'un an a échoué en pleine océan..  
\- Ne me dit pas qu'il est mort?  
\- Si, je suis désolé, aucun survivant.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui...  
\- Ton fils est magnifique, je suppose que le père c'est Tony?  
\- Oui Gibbs, je te présente Mael David Dinozzo, il vient d'avoir 7 mois.  
\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Tony..  
\- Oui mais il a hérité de mon caractère malheureusement.. _Fit-elle en souriant_  
\- T'inquiète pas, on pourra le supporter. Abby sera ravi de te voir et aussi avec ce petit bout.  
\- Oui je vais descendre...au fait Gibbs je suis sûr que Tony est en vie...  
\- Si tu le dis...

 _Ziva descendit au labo d'Abby, et Abby couru vers elle le plus vite possible.._

\- Zivaaa...  
\- Abby, je suis contente de te revoir. Ne dit rien, Gibbs m'a appris la mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Oh Zivaa, je suis vraiment désolée..Dit moi voir tu n'as pas quelqu'un à me présenter?  
\- Si il s'appelle Mael David Dinozzo, oui son père c'est Tony et il a 7 mois.  
\- Qu'il est mignon ce petit bout de chou, un vrai mélange de vous deux.  
\- Merci, Abby j'ai une question à te poser, est-ce que tu crois que Tony est mort?  
\- Zivaa, Tony est mort dans cet océan, nous devons faire ce deuil même si nous croyons tous qu'il est là, entrain de sortir des vannes ou alors draguer des filles tout en racontant ces films comme il le faisait si bien.  
\- Tu as raison Abb's, bon je vais voir le directeur et le reste de l'équipe. Et je crois que tu devrais remonter, Tim va bientôt revenir.  
\- D'accord

 _Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde accueilli à bras ouvert ce petit Mael tout en souriant malgré que Ziva, au fond d'elle, l'espoir de revoir Tony vivant un jour, perdurait..._  
 _  
_  
 _ **Consigne : continuer ce début de ship**_

24/09  
Aujourd'hui j'ai repris le travail et c'est vraiment pas facile... J'ai l'impression de le voir partout... Pendant que je travaille, Mael est à la garderie et apparemment c'est pas évident pour lui non plus... Il pleure tout le temps...

28/09  
Mes journées sont épuisantes et mes nuits harassantes... La nuit, Mael se réveille au moins 10 fois et c'est quasiment impossible de le rendormir. Du coup la journée je suis épuisée...

01/10  
Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je n'ai pas dormit une nuit entière. Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais longtemps à ce rythme là...

04/10  
Comme si ma santé ne s'était pas assez dégradée, voilà que le directeur Vance a remplacé Tony, et a mis à sa place, un nouvel agent, dont je ne connais même pas le nom... Mael pleure toujours autant, et l'absence de son père est pour moi de plus en plus pesante...

06/10  
J'ai l'impression d'être la dernière à croire qu'il vit encore, plus personne ne parle de lui au bureau... Tout le monde fait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Alors que pour moi tout me le rappelle : les lieux, les actions... J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va sortir une référence cinématographique mais quand je me retourne pour rire avec lui, il n'est pas là...

12/10  
J'ai perdu 15kg, la nuit je fais des cauchemars horribles où Tony se fait engloutir par des bateaux, ou pire... Mael coule avec lui... Je ne dors quasiment plus entre ça et Mael.

14/10  
Gibbs m'a fait prendre une semaine de congé, il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un fantôme et que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Je voudrais bien y changer mais je n'y peux rien... Au moins cette semaine me permettra de m'occuper de Mael au lieu de le laisser à la garderie.

15/10  
J'ai emmené Mael au parc. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien car il est plus calme. Cette promenade m'a apaisée aussi, je suis plus détendue je le sens, mais je suis quand même complètement vidée de mes forces au bout de la journée. Ce soir, je raconterai une histoire à Mael pour l'endormir. Sa préférée : celle d'un héros, son père.

16/10  
Je ne sais pas si c'est l'histoire ou la ballade, mais Mael a dormis comme un ange cette nuit, et moi aussi. Ce repos m'a fais du bien. Je me sens un peu mieux. J'emmènerais Mael au parc cet après midi, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

16/10 soir  
Un truc très étrange c'est passé au parc cet après midi. Mael était assis par terre il jouait avec des brindilles, et j'étais sur un banc je le regardais lorsque j'ai senti que quelqu'un nous observait, là Mael a levé la tête, il a dit « Papa » et est retourné à ses brindilles. Je me suis retournée mais il n'y avait personne.

17/10  
J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe au quotidien mais cette présence ne me gène pas, elle a quelque chose de rassurant je trouve... Abby me dit que j'ai encore besoin de repos et qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire que Tony est là qui m'observe. Pourtant j'y crois dur comme terre.

18/10  
Je suis sure qu'il est là... Car depuis que je vais au parc avec Mael, il ne pleure plus et dort tranquillement toutes les nuits. Moi aussi je dors bien comme si à côté de moi pendant mon sommeil quelqu'un veillait sur moi. Cette hypothèse s'est vérifiée cette nuit : les draps à côté de moi étaient défaits et j'ai retrouvé une rose rose pâle (ma préférée) sur la table de la cuisine. Seul Tony sait cela. Si ce n'est pas une preuve ça !

19/10  
Cette nuit je me suis réveillée en sursaut, je sentais une respiration calme à côté de moi, et cette odeur, ce parfum, le sien ! En me retournant, j'ai découvert qu'il était là, mon ange, l'amour de ma vie dormait tranquillement à côté de moi. Je me nichais contre son torse. Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin il était toujours là, et j'étais blottie dans ses bras. On était supers bien. Je l'ai embrassé il m'a embrassée, c'était magique... Il m'a expliqué que Vance lui avait ordonné de disparaître après le fiasco qu'avait été sa mission avec Jeanne. Mais il n'a pas pu rester loin de moi, alors il est venu au parc, nous regarder moi et Mael et la nuit il s'allongeait près de moi et me regardais dormir... Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais il a promis de ne plus jamais me quitter...

 _FIN_


End file.
